Lovesick
by SkullDan
Summary: "Si en algún momento te arrepentiste de lo que ibas a hacer, pensar en Haru te daba fuerzas y ánimos extra para terminar lo que habías comenzado ese día".


**No tengo excusas para esto. Solo cosas que pasan por mi retorcida mente. **

* * *

Sabías que lo que hacías estaba mal, los sabías con cada latido de tu corazón, que retumbaba como bombo de banda de festival, marcando el ritmo de tu tormentosa culpa. Podías sentir tu corazón desbordarse, como si corriera a través de tu garganta para intentar salirse de tu boca, como si la desesperación y el nerviosismo que te inundaba lo presionara tanto que quisiera huir de tu martirizado cuerpo para siempre.

Caminabas por, los que te parecían, eternos pasillos de la preparatoria a plena luz del medio día, pero no importaba cuan iluminados estuvieran las paredes verde vomito del lugar, solo veías oscuridad, una espesa negrura llena de soledad. Te dolía y te aterraba ese sentimiento, era incómodo, desgastante y a la vez completamente vacío.Sí, vacío era lo que más sentías. Te agarrabas la cabeza para detener esa sensación, porque te hacía pensar cosas tan horrorosas que jamás pensaste posibles viniendo de alguien como tú, cosas que no hacía falta darle muchas vueltas para darse cuenta de lo mal y retorcidas que eran. Sin embargo, por más que quisieras detenerlo, allí estaba esa luz al final del oscuro tunel en el que se había encerrado tu propia mente, un destello tan tentador y bello.

Ah la venganza, siempre tan tentadora y bella.

Seguiste caminando, acercándote a ella, mirando como brillaba más fuerte con cada paso que dabas, casi como si pudieras sentir su ficticia calidez. Y al llegar al final del túnel, allí estaba la habitación de Rin, tu amigo, tu compañero, casi tu hermano. Te detuviste frente a las puertas blancas y sentías las gotas de sudor bajar desde tu frente, pasando por tu retorcida sonrisa. Tus sentidos estaban tan agudizados en ese momento que podías escucharlas caer de golpe al suelo, y para cuando cayó la tercera gota, tu pie izquierdo estaba dentro del calmo lugar.

Inhalaste hondo, en esa habitación podías respirar libertad, la libertad de eso que tanto te atormentaba día a día.

Miraste a Rin, sentado tranquilamente en su escritorio. Aún no se había percatado de tu presencia, tal vez estaba inmerso en sus estudios, tal vez eran los audífonos en sus oídos o tal vez estaba pensando en Haru… Haru… Si en algún momento te arrepentiste de lo que ibas a hacer, pensar en Haru te daba fuerzas y ánimos extra para terminar lo que habías comenzado ese día. Avanzaste lentamente. Dos, tres… ocho pasos exactos fueron los que necesitaste para quedar justo detrás de Rin. Él aún seguía ignorándote.

Miraste su cabello rojo y largo y no pudiste evitar el deseo de deslizar tu mano por él. Al sentirlo, entendiste por qué a Haru le gustaba hacerlo siempre, todo el tiempo jugueteaba con el cabello de Matsuoka, era tan delicado y suave.

— ¿Makoto? — Rin se había percatado de ti. Te miraba extrañado porque él sabía que aquello no era propio de ti — ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Qué haces con mi cabel… — y no lo dejaste terminar su pregunta porque ahora apretabas su cabello con fuerza, jalando de él.

Rin soltó un gemido de dolor y a duras penas pudo defenderse por la posición incómoda en la que estaba. Aprovechaste ese momento para tomar la lámpara de su escritorio, pero apenas y la pudiste mover. La jalaste con fuerza pero fue imposible separarla de la mesa. Pensaste que era una lástima, te hubiera gustado envolver el cuello de rin con el cable de electricidad, y observar su rostro volviéndose azul, porque azul era el color favorito de Haru.

No tenías tiempo para lamentarte por eso, debías pensar rápido o Rin lograría defenderse… buscaste con la mirada y allí, sobre el escritorio bajo un par de revistas deportivas, brillaba con intensidad la punta de metal de unas tijeras plateadas y no te resististe a tomarlas porque era como si gritaran tu nombre una y otra vez. Tan rápido como las tomaste con tu mano, Rin logró soltarse volviéndote la cara de un puñetazo que logró hacerte caer de culo al suelo. Pero no sentiste dolor, sólo escupiste la sangre acumulada en tu boca y lo miraste retadoramente a los ojos. Pudiste ver cómo era él quien caía rendido al terror de tu rostro enloquecido, porque sabías que tanto como a ti, tus ojos inyectados de sangre y clamando venganza lo aterraban hasta casi hacerse en su pantalones. Notaste un tacto frío en la mano y divisaste que aún mantenías las tijeras contigo, así que caminaste, dos o tres pasos, y estabas de nuevo junto a Rin.

—¿Ma...Makoto… qué… qué mierda te sucede?— te habló con voz temblorosa, tratando de razonar contigo.

—Yo…. me lo merecía más que tú — Le dijiste al fin lo que te guardaste por meses.

— ¿De qué estás...

Antes de que terminara de hablar ya habías clavado las tijeras en el ojo derecho del pelirrojo, quien dejó escapar un grito desconsolado y buscó una forma de aferrarse y no caer al suelo, porque aquella herida dolía un maldito infierno. Lo tiraste contra el piso y colocándote sobre él, sacaste la tijera de su rostro y casi instantáneamente la clavaste de nuevo, pero esta vez en su pecho. Otro grito salió de su boca, clamando piedad, aunque casi no podías escucharlo, estabas tan extasiado observando como el filo se introducía en su piel que no pudiste evitar seguir haciéndolo otra vez y otra y otra más.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no era momento de pensar si aquello que estabas haciendo estaba bien o mal. La adrenalina corría por tus venas y los deseos de exprimir hasta la última gota de sangre del chico se hacía incontrolable. Ya no se trataba de Haru, ni de Rin, ni de tus sentimientos. En ese momento era sólo aquella extraña satisfacción que te invadía, el sentir como el filo de acerco se clavaba en la carne del pelirrojo, el escuchar el sonido que éste hacía al entrar y salir de su piel, el olor de sus vísceras, sus gritos apagándose y convirtiéndose en pequeños y diminutos gemidos que se perdían en el ritmo de la tijera introduciéndose una y otra vez en su pecho, estómago y brazos. Podías sentir la sangre de tu "amigo" saltar a tu rostro, pudiste incluso saborearla, lamiendo las gotas que caían en tus labios.

— Haru siempre será mío. ¡POR SIEMPRE!— decías repetidas veces sobre aquel cuerpo inerte teñido de carmesí.

Rin ya no lloraba, no gritaba, ni siquiera respiraba. Estaba muerto. Aquello ya no era divertido sin escuchar su sufrimiento. Soltaste las tijeras y dejaste salir un suspiro inmenso, como si te hubieras quitado un gran peso de encima porque sabías que ahora Haru te pertenecía de nuevo. Echaste la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al techo y pensaste en lo que acabas de hacer. Acabas de masacrar a tu amigo, tu compañero de equipo, el novio de la persona que más amabas, pero ¿por qué no sentías remordimiento alguno?

Dos lágrimas brotaron de tus ojos, estabas frustrado contigo mismo porque no podías odiarte por lo que acabas de hacer. Casi sin darte cuenta comenzaste a reír tan alto y demente que si alguien hubiera estado cerca hubiera preferido no acercarse.

Ahora Haru era tuyo, todo tuyo. Nadie podía quitártelo.

Apoyaste tus manos en el suelo sintiendo como estas se hundían en un charco rojizo que los rodeaba a ambos, pero sin importar la tétrica calidez de la sangre bajo tus palmas, te levantaste porque no podías pasar más tiempo allí. No querías que el cuerpo de Haru aún dentro de la tina llena de agua comenzara a pudrirse.

* * *

**Olvidé decir que tengo una ligera obsesión últimamente con Makoto "Yandere". Bueno tal vez de ahí salió esto. Igual sigo sin tener excusas. **

**-abscond- **


End file.
